


The Pain of Death

by Shougie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Short One Shot, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shougie/pseuds/Shougie
Summary: Trigger warning- death, war, violent deathsShort story on Death





	The Pain of Death

I hate war. I hate the killing on all sides. I hate the ways in which humans create to kill better and in greater quantity. It is always justified, and lines that were once drawn begin to blur. Each side fighting to show that they are right but in the end, it is only the victor that decides. Every war has been like this, from the dawn of time until the end of time. World War II saw atrocity after atrocity and no sane person will argue that what happened in the concentration camps was wrong. Jewish peoples, peoples of different genders and sexuality, peoples labeled “gypsies”, and those who were not completely able-bodied, were tortured, experimented on, and killed. If the war had ended differently, and Adolf Hitler had won, what would the people later on have said? Would they find ways to justify the killing, or would the world ultimately lead to the same morale opinion that it came to?

I am not the judge of morality, I cannot decide what is right. Killing has always happened, and killing will always continue.

The killing I hate the most is in war, because it happens so often and causes so much pain. I have seen young men and women laugh and enjoy life only to be killed so few hours later. I have watched as friends hold friends in their arms as they take their last breaths. I have seen children killed in the crossfire as their parents watch, and I have seen the two reversed. I have seen starvation during war, and people wasting away. I watched as a flash of light snuffed out the spark of life in Hiroshima, and Nagasaki. I watched as children burned in Vietnam, and I watch as more are killed now through out the world today.

I am eternal, I am Death. I am not dying, nor am I killing, I am the end of life and nothing more. From the dawn of time I watched life grow, and I watched life end. From the first microscopic organism to modern man, I have watched. I will watch until time slowly ends, and then I will be there for time. 

What pains me the most, is war. No matter how many eons pass, no matter how the peoples change, war stays the same. Innocents killed, and people dying for a cause they believe to be right or simply because they were told to fight. I have looked into the eyes of the dying and the ones who kill alike and I see regret, I see the pain, very few are ever truly please by the act. 

War pains me because too many lives come to and end. 

I am not evil, nor am I good. I simply am. I am Death, I am the end. I have been depicted in many ways, revered and feared. I have been called cruel, and I have been there for those that were young, and old, at the height of life, and in the pits of their own personal hell. I am only the end for them, and do not choose their fate.

I am simply Death, pained by the tasks I must complete.


End file.
